PEDOmine
by Zokashime
Summary: [ CHAP 3 UP!] Pria tampan juga mapan. Sexi dan eksotis. Dihormati dan dibutuhkan. Dicintai wanita, tetapi dia tidak membutuhkan wanita, dia hanya menyukai sesuatu yang kecil. AOKAGA. PoliceAomine x KidsKagami.
1. Chapter 1 : Little Cat

_**Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **PEDOmine by Me**_

 _ **Warn! : YAOI, Typos, ooc, dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **Chap 1 : Little Cat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pria terkenal.

Katanya, seseorang bisa disebut pria ketika segala kehidupannya sudah terpenuhi secara maksimal dengan kerja keras sendiri. Dikagumi banyak kalangan, disegani dan dihormati. Dibutuhkan bukan membutuhkan.

Dan, Aomine Daiki, adalah salah satu orang yang sepakat disebut sebagai pria. Secara fisik dia mempunyai tubuh sangat bagus dan bisa membuat para wanita memimpikaknnya. Tidak sedikit yang membayangkan jika mereka dapat diperistri oleh kepala polisi bagian kriminal tersebut, tidak hanya itu dia juga mempunyai bakat sebagai _**detective**_ dalam setiap kasus yang ditanganinya.

"Aomine- _ **san**_ , lapor! Ada pembunuhan di distrik 6. Kau harus turun tangan"

"Mulai oprasi."

"Siap!"

Dia seorang pria yang harusnya sudah berkepala tiga, usia berada di angka 31 pada Agustus nanti. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak peduli dengan sebuah ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pria jika sudah mapan diharuskan mempunyai pendamping hidup. Dirinya masih asyik memamer otot kotak di perut, masih semangat merealisasikan betapa _**sexi**_ -nya dia dengan warna kulit gelap, dan yang utama ia masih hobi membuat wanita sakit hati.

Contoh, Momoi Satsuki, sekretarisnya yang sangat tergila-gila. Wanita cantik, berdada besar nan bohay itu sudah melamarnya berkali-kali tetapi, sekali lagi ia tidak tertarik dan hanya membuat pusing.

"Sakurai! Ambil jalan memotong!"

"S-siap! Aku minta maaf."

Selain pekerjaan dan _**title**_ yang tidak perlu diragukan, kulit eksotis, tubuh penuh otot impian, masih ada Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menciptakan wanita lupa diri yaitu, warna mata dan rambutnya. Percaya atau tidak,warna matanya dapat menyihir. Terlihat dingin memang tapi, ia orang yang cukup peduli. Terlebih lagi ketika orang yang dikenalnya disakiti.

"Aomine- _ **san**_ , kita sudah sampai."

Aomine menurunkan jendela mobil, melihat keadaan TKP, "Oh, sepertinya sudah banyak yang datang dan lagi banyak warga yang menonton. Sakurai, kau masuklah duluan bergabung dengan yang lain."

"Siap! Aomine - _ **san ,**_ hati-hati."

Aomine turun dari mobilnya ketika Sakurai telah menghilang dari pandangan. Ia melipir masuk ke dalam kerumunan warga setempat.

"Mengerikan sekali, ya. Aku tidak menyangka keluarga ini akan berakhir mengenaskan." Segerumpulan bapak-bapak saling berbincang mengenai kejadiaan yang ada di depan mata mereka. Semuanya memasang wajah tidak menyangka.

"Ya, ya. Tapi kudengar ada satu anaknya yang selamat."

"Oh, kudengar juga begitu," seorang menimpalinya. "Apa ini semacam balas dendam seperti di film-film _**action**_?"

"Hah? Ada-ada saja."

Aomine menaikkan alis mendengar percakapan mereka. "Permisi, kalian tahu persis kejadiannya seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kami tidak tahu. Sepertinya pembunuhan ini terjadi malam hari."

Aomine mengangguk, memperhatikan rumah besar yang merupakan TKP. Tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Dia menunduk masuk melewati garis kuning.

"Aomine- _ **san**_! Kami menemukan satu anak, sepertinya dia masih hidup, namun sekarang keadaannya kritis. Ada tembakan di kaki kanannya."

"Bawa dia langsung ke rumah sakit, Wakamatsu," katanya tegas. "Dia merupakan bukti dan saksi akurat."

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Aomine mengikuti Wakamatsu yang berlari ke dalam rumah besar tersebut. Terlihat semua anak buahnya bekerja dengan baik dan gesit. Memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tamu dengan lantai yang dipenuhi darah. Dia menahan napas karena bau yang tak sedap, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Aomine memasuki salah satu kamar berharap menemukan beberapa barang bukti. Di sana sama aja seperti di bawah banyak darah berceceran tapi, tidak ada satu pun benda yang ia curigai sebagai alat bukti. Meski begitu, dia mengambil jam tangan dengan merek mahal yang tergeletak di atas meja lampu tidur.

"Lapor!" Sakurai berteriak lantang ketika Aomine sudah turun ke lantai bawah. "Aomine- _ **san,**_ semuanya sudah beres, mayat sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit kepolisian untuk segera di otopsi. Kami juga sudah mengamankan barang-barang yang kemungkinan bisa dijadikan bukti."

"Yos, kerja bagus," ucapnya. "Oh, ya. Kalian sudah memeriksa dapur?"

"Sudah, kami sudah memeriksa semuanya."

"Oke, tunggu di mobil. Aku ingin melihat dapur dulu."

Mereka pergi berlawanan arah.

Aomine berjalan limit-limit untuk memastikan semuanya terlihat. Ia melihat lukisan-lukisan indah yang tertempel di dinding. "Apa kubawa saja semua lukisannya, ya." Ia bergumam.

Klentranggggg!

Aomine menyerngit, lalu mengambil posisi bersembunyi, "Kucing, kah?" katanya pelan.

Diam-diam namun pasti ia membuka pintu dapur, tidak lama matanya membola. Benar, ada kucing kecil tidak berbulu sedang merampok isi kulkas. "O, o, o … kerja bagus sayang," katanya. Aomine memeluk kucing tersebut dari arah belakang, "Kutangkap kau."

Pihak yang dipeluk merinding sampai membuat telinganya memerah, kagetnya bukan main. Kini jantungnya sudah seperti kuda pacu, ia pun bisa dengan jelas mendengar detakannya. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya keras sembari meronta.

Aomine tidak perduli, masih memeluk kucing yang meronta itu dengan kuat.

"Ah, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa? Brengsek?" Aomine mengecup pundaknya. "Anak kecil sepertimu sudah bisa mengumpat, heh."

Dia menggeliat, "Lepaskan!"

"Akhhhhh! Sialan." Aomine mengusap tangannya yang tergigit, koyakan taring membekas dan mengeluarkan sedikit bercak merah. "Oke, juga," ia meringis. "Tidak salah aku menyebutmu kucing." Ia maju mendekati anak kecil yang sedang terpojok di samping kulkas.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

JDOOOR!

Aomine diam di tempat, hanya mengedipkan mata. Peluru lewat membolongi seragamnya di bagian perut, jika tadi dia bergerak lebih ke samping kiri sedikit saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Anak kecil itu masih menodongkan pistolnya tanpa takut ataupun gemetar. Aomine salut akan apa yang ia lihat. Dia memiliki rambut merah tua yang sangat kucel, tidak tahu sudah berapa lama rambut itu tidak di sisir. Ia tebak anak kucing itu usianya sekitar Sembilan tahun. Maniknya berkilat, tak kalah merah dengan surainya. Di sana tersirat begitu besar keinginanya untuk hidup, mungkin karena itu ia tak gentar sedikit pun.

Baju yang di pakai sangat tidak layak, bolong di mana-mana, pipinya kurus dan banyak lebaman. Aomine menyerngit ketika mata merah itu tak lagi menatapnya seperti hewan buas. Dia mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan ternyata anak itu sedang meratap sedih akan makanan yang berhamburan dari kantungnya. Terlebih lagi, ia menginjak dua potong roti sampai penyet.

Si kucing menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, memasang taring. Mengangkat pistol tepat ke arah kepala orang tua di hadapnnya. Aomine bergerak cepat dan menendang tangan kecil tersebut sebelum platuk siap di tarik. "Oi, jangan main-main dengan senjata api!" teriaknya sembari meringkus kuncing kecil tersebut supaya tidak lolos lagi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tsk!" Aomine berdecih, mengambil ponselnya yang sedaritadi bergetar. _**"Halo?"**_

" _ **Aomine-san, kau ke mana sebenarnya? Lama sekali."**_

"LEPASKAN!"

"Diamlah, bocah!"

" _ **Hah, bocah?"**_

" _ **Aku sedang menangkap kucing, sebentar lagi aku keluar."**_

" _ **Hah! Aomi-"**_

Aomine menutup telpon secara sepihak. "Kenapa kau mencuri di rumah orang yang sedang terkena musibah?"

"Hah, karena ini waktu yang tepat," jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Penghuninya sudah mati, pasti makanan ini tidak ada yang memakan, jadi apa salah jika aku ambil."

Aomine tertawa keras, "Tentu saja, bodoh. Bagaimana pun alasanmu, mencuri itu salah satu tindakan kriminal walau hanya skala kecil." Ia mengambil pistol yang tergeletak, dan menempelkannya di kepala merah, "Apa kau takut?" tanyanya, ia memperhatikan intens bagaimana raut wajah bocah tersebut.

"Sama sekali tidak. Orang tuaku mati juga karena benda ini."

Aomine melebarkan iris. "Wow, menarik." Ia menurunkan pistolnya. "Oke, kutanya. Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?"

"Ada di depan kulkas saat aku masuk," ia bertutur apa adanya.

"Apa!?" Aomine mendelik. "Kau merusak barang bukti." Lalu menghela napas.

"Mana kutahu."

Aomine menggandeng erat kucing kecil menuju pintu. "Sementara, kau ikut aku." Dan mahluk berambut merah hanya terdiam pasrah.

Aomine membuka pintu mobil dan melemparnya masuk sebelum ia mengikuti.

Sakurai yang tergaket langsung menengok ke kursi belakang. Pertama, ia memandangi bocah kucel itu, lalu beralih ke atasannya yang terlihat bahagia. "Ja-jadi … dia … kucing yang kau maksud."

Aomine tidak menjawab, bagaimanapun itu sudah jelas.

"Ah, ternyata penyakitmu belum sembuh," katanya frustasi, ia menarik napas panjang.

"Itu bukan penyakit, sialan!" Aomine menendang kursi kemudi yang berisi Sakurai.

"S-siap! Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf."

"Jalan sekarang."

Sakurai menancap gas, keluar dari kerumunan orang yang semakin banayak. Kadang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka ingin tahu, hanya menghambat jalan. Ya, itu tidak masalah selagi mereka tidak melewati garis kuning.

Aomine menengok kucingnya, "Kenapa matamu berbinar-binar?"

"I-ini pertama kalinya aku naik mobil."

Aomine terkekeh mendengarnya, begitupun Sakurai yang sedang konsen menyetir. "Aomine- _ **san**_ , jangan melakukan itu di sini, ya?"

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku minta maaf."

"Lagipula, lihat saja tubuhnya penuh kotoran."

"Hahaha, i-iya." Ia membelok di pertigaan. "Lalu, kauakan membawanya ke mana?"

Aomine menumpangkan kakinyaa, "Oh, ya. Tidak mungkin aku membawnya ke kantor."

"Jadi?"

Aomine merogoh ponsel, dia melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.18 pm, "Sudah ada kabar dari tim _**forensic**_?"

"Aku belum mendapat kabar."

"Oke, antarkan aku ke rumah. Aku ke kantor sekitar jam tujuh."

Tepat di pertigaan lagi, Sakurai mengambil jalan lurus. Mereka tak banyak berbicara. Mahluk kecil bermata _**crimson**_ masih asyik memandang benda-benda yang ia lihat di sepanjang jalan. Mata itu tidak pernah redup akan ketakjuban. Aomine mengembangkan senyum tipis.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sakurai memarkir di halaman besar sebuah gedung. "Oke, _**thanks**_. Katakan pada yang lainnya aku punya urusan sebentar." Ia turun dari mobil sembari menggandeng kuncingnya, berjaga-jaga kalau kabur.

"Siap!"

Aomine membawanya masuk ke dalam _**lift**_ , ia melepaskan gandengan tangan. "Kukira sudah aman."

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" polos dia betanya.

"Ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu? Sebesar ini."

"Tentu saja tidak, rumahku ada di lantai tujuh, oh .." ia berhenti bicara saat _**lift**_ terbuka, "Kita sudah sampai."

Dia mengikuti Aomine di belakang sembari melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang terasa asing. Sampai pada Aomine berhenti di apartemen nomor 67 dan ia menabraknya. Aomine tidak peduli, ia menggesekan sebuah kartu di depan pintu, dan tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka, si kucing hanya melongo. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Keren, itu keren," ungkapnya tanpa ragu.

Aomine tersenyum, "Ayo, masuk." Lalu setelah di dalam ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang terasa empuk. Ia menguap, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Hari ini dirinya tidak bisa tidur siang. Mencopot seragamnya dan meninggalkan kaus yang ketat, tubuhnya begitu berbentuk. "Oke, kau," katanya menunjuk anak kecil di hadapannya yang hanya berdiri. "Jangan duduki sofaku karena kau sangat kotor."

Dengan wajah datarnya dia menjawab, "Kau tidak lihat, aku kan sedang berdiri."

"Oke." Aomine menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Mengapa kau mencuri, tidak bisakah kau bekerja? Atau menjadi pengamen saja."

"Tidak ada yang mau memperkerjakanku, mereka bilang aku masih kecil. Aku sudah coba menjadi pengamen, hanya penghasilannya tidak cukup."

Aomine menyerngit, "Sadarilah, memang dirimu masih kecil. Usiamu berapa? Sembilan tahunkah?"

"Aku baru delapan tahun."

"Hah? Aku melesat. Tetapi tubuhmu cukup untuk ukuran anak Sembilan tahun. Ya, walaupun kau sangat kurus dan kurang gizi. Itu artinya, pendapatanmu tidak disukai oleh Tuhan."

"Siapa yang peduli."

Aomine menghela napas, pintar juga menjawabnya anak kucing satu ini, "Aku punya kerjaan untukmu, bagaimana?" ia menebar senyum.

"Jadi, kau tidak memasukkanku ke dalam penjara."

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, bocah. Kau masih di bawah umur dan aku malas mengurusnya," katanya, ia melepaskan kaus kaki. "Tetapi aku punya syarat, jika kauingin hidup lebih lama bekerjalah padaku. Aku akan memenuhi semua yang kaumau."

"Apa pun yang kumau?"

"Ya, apa pun."

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong," cuapnya menyeringai. "Aku sudah mulai menua, nak. Jadi tidak ada untung buatku."

"Aku mau!" katanya semangat, dia menjulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk membuat perjanjian. Itu ia pelajari dari preman-preman di tempatnya tinggal, tempat sampah.

Aomine membola, namun kemudian ia tertawa. Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. "Sepakat," ia menjabat tangannya, mereka bersalaman. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"Nama yang bagus. Aku, Aomine Daiki."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Hah!?" _**shock.**_ "Bagaimana kautahu?"

"Aku mengingat siapa saja yang mengancam hidupku, termasuk polisi. Dan salah satunya, kau, Aomine."

"Apa? Aomine, tidak salah dengar. Aku lebih tua darimu berpuluh-puluh tahun. Setidaknya pakai – _ **san**_."

"Tidak mau."

Aomine berdecak, sepertinya bocah ini sangat ajaib. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Dan kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

Aomine memandang Kagami dari atas sampai bawah, dari pucuk rambut sampai ujung kaki, tak terlepas secuil pun. "Sebelum bekerja, kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu. Masuk kamar mandi dan bersihkan kotoran-kotoran itu."

Kagami mengangguk, dan pergi setelah Aomine memberi tahukan di mana kamar mandinya. "Kagami, bajunya buang ke kotak sampah." Ia mendengar teriakan Aomine dari dalam.

Sebelum melepaskan baju-bajunya, Kagami memperhatikan dulu sekeliling; itu adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika mengenal tempat baru, menghidupkan keran air, memegangi botol shampoo, sabun dan yang lainnya.

Matanya berbinar ketika ia melihat ada jendela di atas toilet. Cepat, Kagami menuju ke sana dan menaiki toilet tersebut. Menjangkau jendela tetapi, raut wajahnya berubah ketika jendela itu tidak bisa di buka. Jendela tersebut hanyalah berfungsi supaya sinar matahari bisa masuk. "Ah, ternyata aku tidak bisa kabur. Tapi, mana bisa aku loncat dari gedung setinggi ini, mungkin aku mati. Dan aku sudah membuat keputusan dengannya."

Kagami tidak memusingkan itu, harusnya ia bersyukur bisa tinggal di rumah besar seperti ini, ia tidak perlu berebut makanan dengan anak jalanan lain, tidak perlu berkelahi dengan preman-preman yang lebih besar darinya sehingga membuat tubuh lebam-lebam. Ia mengangkat bibirnya, melompat dari toilet dengan percaya diri dan-

Brukkk! "Auuu!" teriaknya. Ia terpeleset karena lantai kamar mandi Aomine sudah sebulan tidak dibersihkan. "Auuu, sakit," rengeknya lagi sembari memegangi pantatnya. Tak lama ia berdiri, membuka bajunya dan membuang ke kotak sampah persis seperti yang diperintahkan Aomine.

… **.**

… **.**

"Tolong carikan baju untuk anak umur delapan tahun, agak besar juga tidak apa-apa," jelas Aomine kepada pelayan di salah satu toko pakaian yang paling dekat dengan apartemennya.

"Untuk anak? Anak siapa Aomine- _ **san**_?" Tanya salah satu pelayan yang sekaligus penggemarnya. Dia memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Tak perlu tahu, sudah carikan saja."

"Oke, butuh berapa?"

"Terserah, sebanyak-banyaknya."

45 menit menunggu, akhirnya Aomine meninggalkan toko pakaian tersebut dengan membawa tentengan yang lumayan.

"Habis Belanja, Aomine- _ **san**_?" salah satu _**security**_ yang berjaga bertanya ketika Aomine memasuki area apartement. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Haha, iya. Kutinggal dulu, Miyagi- _ **san**_ ," balasnya ramah.

…

"Kagami?" panggilnya, ia meletakkan barang-barang di dekat meja. "Oi, Kagami? kau masih mandi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aomine membuka kamar mandi untuk mengecek, tetapi sama saja, hanya ada serakan busa sabun. "Ke mana bocah itu."

"Aomine, kau dari mana?" Kagami muncul di belakang dengan mulut penuh pisang dan tubuh tanpa sehelai kain.

Aomine _**speechless**_ menelan ludah, kucingnya mulai nakal. Dia merendah, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Kagami. "Oh, jadi kau mencuri lagi." ia mendekatkan wajah pada Kagami sampai membuat anak itu mundur seketika.

"Tidak, ini kan rumahmu," jawabnya. Dia memperhatikan ke mana mata Aomine memandang dan bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Kagami menelan potongan pisangnya yang terakhir, lalu melihat dirinya sendiri. "Ah, maaf aku telanjang. Aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa, aku mencari handuk pun tak menemukannya."

"Ah, manisnya," Aomine bergumam. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kagami akan semanis ini jika bersih, dia tertawa ketika melihat alis Kagami yang bercabang.

"Aomine, kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak apa. Mendekat sini," katanya. Aomine menarik Kagami supaya lebih dekat, lalu memeluk dan melumat bibirnya.

Kagami hanya berkedip-kedip, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Aomine pada bibirnya. Dan ketika Aomine menarik diri, ia polos mengelap cairan yang tertinggal, "Aomine, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Menciummu."

"Hah-mphhh." Lagi Aomine menciumnya. "Oke, kau sudah mulai pekerjaanmu."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

Aomine menciumnya sekali lagi, "Seperti ini."

Kagami menggaruk kepala, "Jadi pekerjaanku hanya berciuman denganmu?"

"Hahaha, tepat," Aomine berdiri dan menggandeng Kagami, di bawanya ke sofa. "Dan banyak lagi," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Aomine mengambil kantung belanjaan. "Pakailah, itu semua bajumu. Ada sandal, sepatu dan lainnya."

Mata Kagami berbinar penuh, "Kau yakin?"

Aomine tersenyum hangat.

Kagami cepat memilih baju yang akan ia pakai pertama kali. Baju baru dan keren. Dan saat ia menemukan celana dalam, mimiknya berubah, "Aomine, celana dalamnya kenapa harus gambar bebek."

Aomine terkekeh geli, "Mana kutahu, yang memilihkan semua itu pelayan tokonya, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Kagami diam, mencari lagi, tapi semua sama saja celana dalam dengan gambar-gambar kartun. Ia cemberut, namun begitu tetap dipakainya juga. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Aomine mengangkat Kagami yang sudah rapi ke pangkuannya. "Jika sedang kucium pejamkan matamu."

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine menciumi leher Kagami yang harum sabun sama sepertinya.

Alasan utama dari yang utama seorang pria mapan bernama Aomine Daiki, yang sampai saat ini tidak tergoda oleh wanita adalah karena ia hanya jatuh hati dan menyukai bocah kecil, khususnya yang … berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

YA, DIA SEORANG PEDOPIL! DAN ITU BUKAN SUATU PENYAKIT YANG DIKATAKAN SAKURAI.

Beeeeepppppppppp.

Aomine berdecak, kesal terhadap Kagami yang di cumbu malah tertidur, dan bunyi ponsel yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. "Hallo, Sakurai."

"Aomine-san, bisakah kau ke sini sekarang."

"Ya, ya."

Aomine memandang Kagami yang terlelap di dalam pelukannya, dia berdiri dan menggendongnya ke dalam kamar. Menidurkan di atas kasur kemudian menyelimuti. Menarik napas ringan, melihat Kagami yang tertidur itu membuatnya tambah manis. Aomine mencium kening Kagami sebelum pergi menutup pintu.

 **...**

 **TBC**

…

 **SALAM AOKAGA,**

 **Zoka**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Moment

**Chap 2 : New Moment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pantat cangkir berbenturan dengan meja kaca, zat berkomposisi kafein di telan saat itu juga.

Aomine mengerutkan dahi melihat foto yang terlampir dalam laporan anak buahnya. Bekerja sama dengan tim porensik dan tim pembantu lainnya, bukan hal mustahil bagi markas kepolisian besar Tokyo untuk cepat menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi pada sebuah keluarga di distrik 6 tadi pagi.

"Euh, sepertinya aku sudah tidak asing dengan wajah ini." Aomine menggaruk kepala mencoba mengingat.

"Jadi, Aomine- _ **san**_ , tahu siapa orang itu?" Sakurai beranjak dari sofa dan mendekat ke meja atasannya diikuti Wakamatsu.

"Entahlah," katanya sembari mendengus dan membaca ulang laporan yang tertulis atas nama keluarga Nash Gold Jr. seksama ia meneliti latar belakang orang yang sudah di pastikan sebagai pelaku. "Seorang CEO dari perusahaan Otomotif Hanama," kumat kamit ia membaca, "Hanamiya Makoto," gumamnya, menutup berkas laporan,

"Bagaimana, kau mengenalnya, Aomine- _ **san**_?" Wakamatsu lebih mendekat, ia sangat penasaran dengan raut yang tertata pada wajah Aomine.

Aomine menyipit, "Kalau tidak salah, dua tahun yang lalu ia mempunyai catatan hitam di sini," katanya, ia berdehem lalu kemudian meneguk kopi yang tersisa. "Kasusnya penculikan anak. Setelah dua minggu ia mendapat tebusan."

"Tepat, Aomine- _ **san**_ ," Sakurai menyembur. "Dari hasil keterangan putra tuan Nash Gold Jr. ia pernah diculik dengan orang yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya," ucapnya semangat.

"Tsk!" Aomine berdecak. "Kenapa orang selalu saja membuat dirinya diambang kesalahan. Oke, kasus ini terjadi hanya karena Hanamiya tidak suka dengan perusahaan otomotif Nash yang menyainginya. Bodoh apa dungu dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dan kalian tahu?" ia melihat bosan kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

Tak ada yang nenyaut, mereka menantikan ucapan Aomine selanjutnya.

"Kasus ini terlalu _**mainstream**_ ," katanya.

"Hah!?" Wakamatsu melotot. "Yang benar saja, sudah untung kita menyelesaikan dan mengetahui pelakunya!" Wakamatsu menarik napas yang tersengal. "Memang, Aomine- _ **san**_ , mau kasus yang seperti apa!?"

Sakurai tertawa dengan takut-takut, "Aomine-san, mau anak kecil berambut merah itu yang dibunuh, ya?"

"Hah!?"

"Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf," teriaknya sembari membungkukkan tubuh merasakan mata Aomine yang menatapnya tajam.

Pintu terjeblak, semua pasang mata teralihkan.

"Daiki- _ **san**_ , aku sudah menemukan di mana keberadaan Hanamniya Makoto. Dia sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan perusahaan asing di hotel Hasibu tidak jauh dari distrik 6," katanya tegas. Wanita berbodi bagus itu menyerahkan sebuah lembaran.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki," ucap Aomine. "Sekarang kita bergegas, jangan sampai kehilangan dia."

"SIAP!"

…

 **..**

Kagami menegakkan tubuh, mengusap matanya, menetralkan dengan cahaya lampu. Dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi dan melihat seluruh ruangan yang baginya terlalu sangat besar. Tidurnya sangat enak, jauh dari kata dingin, bau sampah atau pun gangguan dari sekitarnya.

Dia menjatuhkan diri lagi merasakan kelembutan tempat tidur dan kehangat berada di dalam selimut tebal. "Aomine tidak ada," gumamnya. Kagami menelan ludah serat. "Aku haus."

Turun dari ranjang, Kagami berlari keluar. Ia berhenti di ruang tengah hanya untuk melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Lalu menuju pintu utama, ia menarik kenop yang tak membuahkan hasil. Pintunya terkunci, Kagami mendengus tidak puas, ia hanya ingin melihat pajar.

Bibir maju, Kagami beralih ke dapur. Mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dari teko. Ia menegak penuh sebelum mengulang untuk menuang lagi.

"Hei."

Kagami mengerutkan tubuh saat merasakan geli lehernya yang dicium. "Masih sangat pagi," bisik suara berat di belakang, kini kedua tangan melingkar di pingganya.

"Aomine! kapan kaudatang?" Kagami berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan. Menghadap Aomine yang sedang menebarkan senyum di sela wajah yang melelahkan.

Aomine berjongkok, meraih pundak Kagami dan dibawa ke dalam ciuman. "Kau sibuk minum sampai tidak merasakan kedatanganku, hem," katanya setelah melepaskan tautan.

Kagami mengelap bibirnya. "Kau darimana?"

Aomine berdiri dan melepaskan seragam menyisahkan boxer dan kaus dalam. Meletakkan seragamnya di atas kursi meja makan. "Mengurus masalah kemarin," jawabnya.

Kagami mengikuti Aomine yang sudah berjalan duluan, "Pelakunya sudah tertangkap?" tanyanya antusias.

"Um." Aomine menguap, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja. "Harusnya, kalau kita lebih cepat dia tidak akan melarikan diri."

"Jadi, tidak berhasil?"

"Sudah jelaskan. Tinggal menunggu kabar lagi tentang persembunyiannya," Aomine bertutur. Memandang Kagami yang masih berdiri, "Kau sedang apa, cepat naik tempat tidur."

Kagami menurut, membaringkan diri di samping Aomine. "Aomine, kau tidak mandi?" tanyanya.

Pihak yang ditanya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "Tidak, malas. Lagipula sangat dingin. Kau mau aku sakit."

"Setidaknya, cuci kaki dan tanganmu."

Lagi, Aomine menguap mendengar ocehan bocah merahnya. Ia berguling menindih Kagami. "Sudah kubilang dingin," gumamnya sembari mencium leher mungil Kagami.

"Uh, Aomine, apa yang kaulakukan?" protes Kagami. "Kau berat, orangtua!"

Aomine merengek, tak mendengar rintihan anak kecil yang sedang ia tunggangi. Masih menciumi leher dan mengulum daun telinga. "Bisakah kau tidak protes, bocah. Aku lelah, kau tahu. Jadi bekerjalah dengan benar."

Kagami diam, ingin protes namun mulutnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir yang lebih besar darinya. Ia merasakan daging panas masuk ke mulut, mengubrak-abrik ganas di dalam. Kagami terengah, ketika tangan Aomine menjalar masuk ke dalam baju. Memainkan sesuatu di sana.

"Aomine," gumam Kagami setelah bibirnya bebas.

"Hm."

"Aku melihat di tivi, bukankah melakukan hal seperti ini hanya bisa dengan perempuan?"

Aomine menyerngit, lalu ia tertawa kecil. Menahan geli atas pertanyaan konyol Kagami. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Tetapi bukan berarti harus, karena kita juga bisa." Aomine menjulurkan lidah yang membuat Kagami tidak paham.

"Arhgg," Aomine menggeram. Dia turun dari tubuh Kagami dan sekalian turun dari ranjang. "Tidurlah," ucap Aomine, mennyelimuti Kagami.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ketoilet, mengurus sesuatu yang telah kaubuat bangun."

Kagami berkedip mencerna omongan Aomine sampai orang itu hilang dari hadapannya.

…

 **..**

Beepppp…. Beepppp….

"Uhm," Aomine menggeliat, mengambil ponsel. Mata terpejam dan, "Yo," katanya.

"Daiki- _ **san**_ , kau baru bangun?" kata gadis di sebrang sana. Nada kecewa jelas terdengar dari suaranya. "Bukankah kita janji akan ke rumah sakit jam 9."

"Hem," geramnya, "Memang sekarang jam berapa," malas, Aomine bergumam.

"Hampir jam 12, Daiki- _ **san**_."

Aomine menapakkan kaki di lantai, mengerjapkan mata menjumpai cahaya yang sangat terang oleh terik matahari. "Oh," jawabnya cuek saat ia benar-benar melihat jam dan yang dikatakan Satsuki tidak bohong.

"Oh? Saja, jadi ke rumah sakit atau tidak?"

"Oke, jadi. Aku siap-siap dulu."

"Jangan lama, Daiki- _ **san**_."

"Hem." Aomine menghembus napas setelah telepon di tutup.

Ia berlalu keluar, dan mendapati Kagami sedang memandangi layar tivi menonton seial kartun sembari tersenyum-senyum. Aomine mendekati, "Hah, tontonanmu seperti ini?" katanya.

"Terserahku," singkat Kagami menjawab.

Aomine mengusap kepala Kagami, "Dasar bocah."

"Tsk!" Kagami menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari kepalanya.

Aomine mengedikan bahu, berdiri menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut. "Kagami, kau lapar?" dia menyelipkan roti tawar tanpa isi ke dalam mulutnya. Memanaskan air untuk membuat segelas kopi supaya matanya terbuka. "Kagami?" panggilnya lagi.

Ia mendengus tak mendapat sautan. Membiarkan Kagami menikmati masa-masanya. Membiarkan bocah yang ia pulung mendapatkan haknya. Aomine memasukkan kopi bercampur coklat bubuk ke dalam gelas. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar tawa Kagami yang begitu riang.

Aomine menyesap kopi coklat hangatnya. Ia menerawang pada udara kosong di depan. Dia tidak tahu keputusan untuk mengambil anak itu dari dunia asalnya adalah keputusan yang baik atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu dampak Kagami di hidupnnya bagaimana.

"Aomine?"

"Aomine!?"

Aomine terhenyak, hampir tersedak dengan cairan pahit yang ia minum. "Kagami."

"Jangan melamun," katanya. "Aku lapar, di kulkasmu sudah tidak ada apa-apa."

Aomine menegak tetesan terakhir, "Yosh, mau jalan-jalan?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja sekalian ke rumah sakit, nanti kita belanja yang kau butuhkan."

Kagami mendekati Aomine yang terduduk di kursi makan, ia menarik tangan Aomine supaya mendekat dan ketika itu Kagami menyentuh kening Aomine. "Kau sakit?"

Sang empu tentu saja terbahak, "Tidak, bukan aku yang sakit, ada urusan di rumah sakit. Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Kagami menjauh, "Tentu, kalau kau mati siapa yang akan memberiku makan enak."

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau suka makan." Menjitak kepala Kagami dan mendapat ringisan dari pemiliknya. "Mau mandi bersama?"

Kagami tidak menjawab, namun ia tidak melawan ketika Aomine menggendong ke dalam kamar mandi, melucuti pakaian dan memandikannya. Dia tahu ini pekerjaan, dan dia tahu meski sifat Aomine begitu, dia bukanlah orang jahat.

Mereka berganti pakaian bersama setelah selesai mandi. Kagami mendapati bercak merah di sekitar dada, ia menyentuhnya. Walau sakit, tapi tidak sesakit yang selalu ia alami karena bertengkar dengan preman.

Kagami berkaca selepas selesai mengenakan baju. Ia suka, sangat suka dengan hal yang baru, jins hitam banyak kantung yang melekat di kaki dan baju merah sewarna rambutnya melekat di badan. Sepatu baru yang mengkilat, selama ini ia selalu becita-cita untuk memakai sepatu seperti anak-anak lain kebanyakan. Memakai topi supaya kelihatan lebih keren.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Aomine yang sudah siap.

"Sangat suka," jelas Kagami gembira.

Aomine mencium pipi Kagami, "Nanti kita beli lebih banyak."

Kagami mengangguk, saking senangnya ia membalas ciuman tepat di bibir Aomine sehingga membuat orangtua berambut navy itu tak tahan melihat tingkahnya. _**"Ah, sialan, Kagami manis sekali."**_ Aomine bergumam dalam hati.

Tak lama dari itu mereka keluar apartemen dan menuju halaman parkir di lantai bawah. Menghampiri mobil berwarna silver, Aomine membuka pintu dan memerintah Kagami untuk segera masuk.

"Kau juga punya mobil?" kagum, Kagami melontarkan Tanya.

"Kenapa? Mobilku jelek."

Kagami menyederkan tubuhnya, "Tentu saja tidak, ini sangat bagus. Suatu saat aku juga ingin beli mobil."

Aomine mengangguk, "Cita-cita yang bagus," katanya tersenyum. Lalu mengemudikan mobil setelah mendapat pesan dari Satsuki untuk segera datang.

Banyak yang mereka lakukan di perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Berhenti untuk makan siang di sebuah restouran yang Kagami tunjuk. Mereka memesan banyak makanan dari yang _**size**_ kecil sampai besar.

"Kagami, di dalam perutmu ada apa?" Aomine bertanya sembari terkekeh. "Tidak normal anak seusiamu bisa makan sebanyak orang dewasa, bahkan, lebih."

Sang empu yang ditanya malas menjawab, ia sedang menikmati makanan yang tidak pernah ia jumpai selama hidupnya. Ditambah rasanya yang membuat Kagami tak bisa menolak. Kagami apa adanya, tak ingin malu-malu. Jika malu-malu pasti ia kelaparan. Ia tak mungkin menolak rezeki di hadapannya, kan.

Kemudian, setelah sesi makan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Satsuki tak henti-hentinya menelpon, Aomine mengangkat namun selebihnya diabaikan.

Setiap Kagami melihat apa yang dia inginkan, Aomine selalu berhenti dan membelinya. Sudah dibilang, ia akan memenuhi setiap keinginan Kagami dari awal, baik itu berbentuk mainan, kebutuhan, atau pun makanan. Yeah, pastinya paling banyak makanan. Karena saat ini Kagami sedang menikmati ice cream-nya.

"Aomine, kau tidak mau?" katanya.

"Tidak, aku sedang menyetir."

"Ini enak."

"Nikmati saja, aku tidak suka ice cream."

"Apa yang kausuka?"

"Tubuhmu."

"Hah?"

Tak lama mobil silver berpenumpang dua itu masuk gedung tinggi penuh dengan petugas kesehatan. Aomine memarkir di samping gadis berambut pink yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Daiki- _ **san**_ , lamaaaaaaaaa," teriakanya menggaung.

Aomine menutup telinga sembari meminta maaf walau menyebalkan.

"Da-Daiki- _ **san**_ ," Satsuki begetar. "Itu siapa?" katanya setelah melihat Kagami yang turun dari mobil Aomine. "Anakmu, serius, apakah itu anakmu? Kau sudah mempunyai anak, kenapa aku tidak tahu, kapan kau menikah, dan kapan istrimu melahirkan, juga kapan anakmu sebesar in– mphhhhh."

Aomine mendengus dan membungkam mulut Satsuki.

"Aku bukan anaknya," Kagami menelak.

"Ah, iya, sih. Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali. Dan kalau benar, Daiki- _ **san**_ sudah mempunyai anak, sepertinya aku patah hati," ucap Satuski. "Jadi, anak manis, kau siapanya dia?"

"Ak–"

Aomine menyela, menarik Kagami supaya cepat berjalan meninggalkan Satsuki.

"Daiki- _ **san**_ , tunggu, moo," tuturnya berlari mengejar keduanya.

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Kagami pada akhirnya.

"Bukan, dia sekertarisku di kantor. Jangan bahas ini sekarang, dan jangan banyak pertanyaan, mengeti?"

"Heem."

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu nomor 568, sebelum suster mempersilahkan untuk masuk.

Kagami mengibaskan tangan, bau obat dan bau segalanya tentang rumah sakit menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hidung. Di atas sana, ada seorang yang mungkin seusianya sedang terbaring lemas. Ia melihat Aomine mendekati ranjang itu, mengusap kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah, tidak bersemangat, entah kenapa Kagami tidak senang.

"Namanya, Ryouta Gold Jr. umur Sembilan tahun." Sibuk, Satsuki menjelaskan ke pada Aomine mengenai data putra dari kasus yang ia ambil.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mulai membaik," kata Aomine, saat anak berambut kuning itu membuka matanya.

"Aku, Aomine Daiki, yang menangani kasus keluargamu," salamnya sembari tersenyum. "Kuharap kau bisa menerima kenyataan jika kedua orangtuamu sudah tiada, Ryouta. Jika kau sudah benar-benar pulih aku akan membawamu ke pengecara keluarga untuk mendapatkan hakmu," jelasnya, Aomine mengusap rambut Ryouta untuk kesekian kali. Dan anak itu tersenyum. Dia tahu maksud tatapan mata emas Routa yang terpancar. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengangkap pelakuknya."

Kagami yang melihat semakin tidak suka, dan ia tak bisa menjelaskan itu.

"Oh, Kagami," tuturnya ketika ia merasa di tatap. "Ini Ryouta anak dari keluarga yang kutangani, kalian seusia, kan. Siapa tahu bisa berteman."

Kagami mendekat lebih, namun setelah melihat dengan jelas keadaan anak itu, ia tersenyum lembut. "Cepat sembuh," katanya, ia kembali teringat bagaimana ia jadi Ryouta ketika orang tuanya juga terbunuh hanya karena tidak sengaja mengambil lokasi pencari makan dari penduduk kumuh lain.

"Terima kasih," jawab Ryouta pelan.

Aomine meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kagami. "Ryouta sekolah di mana?" tanyanya.

"Daiki- _ **san**_ , jangan di Tanya terlalu banyak."

"Tidak apa, untuk melatih mentalnya."

"Aku belajar di SD Kaijou."

"Oh, itu SD yang bagus. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Kagami mau sekolah juga?"

Bola _**crimson**_ melebar dan penuh percikan senang. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa jika memang benar Aomine akan menyekolahkannya. Begitu saja, sampai ia mencium bibir Aomine dalam.

Dan Satsuki kejang-kejang. Ia seumur hidup belum pernah merasakan bibir Aomine.

… **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam, AOKAGA.**

 **Zoka**


	3. Chapter 3 : Friend and Alone

**Chap 3 : Friend and Alone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kagami membuka netra, berkedip-kedip sesaat, lalu menyingkirkan tangan dim besar yang mendekap dirinya semalaman. Menegakkan tubuh dan menggoyang pundak orang di samping. "Aomine, Aomine, bangun," katanya.

Pihak lain menggeliat tidak rela diganggu. Goyangan di tubuh semakin kencang, Aomine menggeram. "Kagami, masih pagi," bertutur dengan mata masih tepejam.

"Bangun, ini sudah tidak pagi lagi. Coba kaulihat jam," Kagami memerintah sembari cemberut. "Oi, Aomine, bukankah aku harus ke sekolah."

Aomine terperanjat bangun dengan sekali hentakkan. Tidak ada kata merealisasikan mata dengan cahaya. Ia melihat jam digitalnya menunjukkan pukul tujuh tigapuluh lima menit.

"Astaga! Aku kesiangan," panik. Turun dari ranjang. Tubuh sexi terekpose, kolor berawarna hitam ketat satu-satunya yang menempel. Kagami memandangi dari atas tempat tidur. "Kagami sedang apa di sana, cepat turun dan siap-siap. Ini hari pertamamu sekolah, kan!"

Yang diperintah menyibak selimut dan cepat mendekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal," mengomel sembari menyeret Kagami ke kamar mandi setelah dilucuti pakaiannya. "Aduh! Aku ada apel pagi sepuluh menit lagi. Belum mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau harus dibangunkan lebih awal," Kagami membela diri. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, aku hapal jalannya. Kalau kau buru-buru cepat berangkat," ia mengusul.

"Tidak. Kita berangkat sama-sama," jawabnya tegas. Mereka kini sedang di depan cermin besar kamar mandi. Aomine memberikan Kagami sikat gigi yang sudah diberi odol. "Cepat gosok gigi!"

Kagami mengangguk dan langsung melakukan. Selepas gosok gigi ia membasuh wajah dengan sabun seperti pria lebih tua di sampingnya. Lalu mengelap tubuh dan membersihkan ketiak.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sudah ada di dalam kamar lagi. Aomine membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan dua seragam. Inilah mengapa ia benci hari senin, selalu dibuat bagbigbug. Harus bangun pagi, harus apel dan macam-macam. Untung senin ini bukan ia komandonya.

Ah, salahkan mahluk menggemaskan yang ia pungut tiga pekan lalu. Kagami membuatnya nyaman dan enggan bangun di pagi hari. Anak itu melayani dengan baik.

"Hey," mendekati Kagami yang sedang memakai pakaian dalam. "Bisa pakai seragam sendiri. Aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan dan sarapanmu," katanya, bahkan ia masih berselimut handuk. Bermaksud ketika Kagami sarapan, ia gentian yang dandan.

Kagami menganggukkan kepala tanpa suara, mengiring Aomine mengusap rambutnya dan bergegas keluar.

Dan ketika ia sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk berisi sereal. Ponsel yang tertinggal semalaman di meja makan berdering minta dibanting. Alih-alih melakukan hal tersebut, Aomine mengangkat panggilan malas.

" _ **Aomine-san, kau di mana? kenapa belum datang juga. Apel sudah mau dimulai."**_

" _ **Ah, Satsuki, sepertinya aku tidak sempat mengikuti apel kali ini,"**_ tuturnya memelas. _**"Bisa beri alasan pada atasan, kau sekretaris yang handal, kan. Aku harus mengantar Kagami ke sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya untuk dia, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya."**_

" _ **Karena anak itu lagi."**_ terdengar helaan napas tidak ikhlas.

" _ **Tolonglah."**_ Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa mau-maunya melakukan hal merepotkan. Menampung anak orang dan membiayai penuh hidupnya. Seperti memang ia dan Kagami sudah memiliki ikatan yang kuat.

Satsuki awalnya mengomel, namun, pada akhirnya ia memberi jawaban yang memuaskan. Bersamaan dengan panggilan yang berakhir, Kagami muncul di hadapan.

"Sarapanlah," Aomine mengangkat sayang Kagami ke kursi seakan mahluk merah itu anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. "Aku pakai seragam dulu."

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku? Gampang. Kau kan, masih tahap pertumbuhan jadi harus sarapan yang benar."

"Sarapan bukan hanya untuk anak yang sedang pertumbuhan," bantah Kagami. "Kalau kau sakit akan merepotkan."

Aomine terbahak. Lucu sekali Kagami. Walaupun pilihan kata-katanya tidak bagus, tapi Aomine sangat senang ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Tidak banyak guyon, ia langsung melesat untuk melakukan hal yang tertunda.

Kagami memandangi punggung yang menghilang penuh mafhum. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyantap sereal yang dibuatkan sang tuan. Bahagia ada di rumah ini, senang bisa bertemu Aomine, polisi yang dulu sangat ia benci.

Tidak ada enam menit, Aomine muncul kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Membawakan tas Kagami yang telah berisi dengan peralatan sekolah. "Kagami, sudah belum sarapannya. Kurang dari limabelas menit kau masuk kelas."

"Aku sudah selesai."

Aomine menyengir simpul. Melihat dasi Kagami yang sangat berantakan. "Kemari," manarik tangan Kagami dibawa mendekat. Ia berjongkok membuat setara. "Katanya bisa pakai seragam," sindirnya, lalu membuka dasi Kagami dan dipakaikan ulang.

"Kecuali dasi," ungkap Kagami, memandangi kelereng sebiru lautan dalam yang memperhatikan intens. Sepertinya, ia harus melakukan pekerjaan. Memberi Aomine semangat. Ia memegangi kepala Aomine dengan kedua tangan dan memberikan ciuman di kening. Kemudian mengembangkan senyum.

Netra Aomine membola, ada hangat yang menjalar di tubuh dan naik ke ubun-ubun. Perlahan-lahan, perasaan yang ia punya tidak hanya sekedar memuaskan hawa nafsu. Ada yang lain muncul dan menjadikan Kagami jadi lebih berarti.

"Terima kasih," mengusap surai dwi warna. "Ayo berangkat, kita harus menjemput Ryouta, dulu."

Mereka keluar rumah dan menaiki lift. "Kenapa harus menjemput Ryouta?" tanya Kagami untuk menghilangkan semacam perasaan tidak enak di dalam benak.

"Dia akan menjadi temanmu. Jadi nanti berteman yang baik, ya."

"Teman."

Aomine tidak menanggapi protes Kagami karena mereka tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Keduanya memasuki parkiran di lantai paling bawah dan mendatangi mobil kepunyaan.

Kagami naik di bangku depan setelah Aomine membukakan pintu, mesin dihidupkan dan pedal gas diinjak. Aomine memutar stir dan mereka keluar dari apartemen. Matahari pagi menyambut. Bunyi klakson saling bertautan menambah kesan khas pagi hari senin di mana orang-orang kembali beraktifitas.

"Kaubilang sekolahnya dekat, kan?"

"Iya dekat, kalau kita tidak sedang diburu waktu, Kagami."

Sudah disinggung sebelumnya bahwa ini adalah hari pertama Kagami pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah mengunjungi anak kasus pembunuhan yang Aomine tangani di rumah sakit sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, waktu itu ia menawari Kagami untuk bersekolah dan disambut dengan antusias yang tinggi.

Maka, seminggu selepas hal tersebut. Ia dan Kagami mendatangi sekolah yang Ryouta bilang SD Kaijo. Ia mengurus semuanya, dari pendaftaran sampai pelunasan uang sekolah enam bulan kedepan. Menempatkan Kagami di kelas yang sama dengan Ryouta melalui perundingan panjang sebab Kagami belum pernah sekolah sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya ia masih khawatir akan peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Ryouta. Apalagi, anak sekecil dia sudah mendapatkan luka tembak. Takut mentalnya terganggu, tetapi semua hanya dugaan yang salah.

Anak itu sangat bersemangat ketika mendengar Kagami juga mau sekolah. Padahal, ia sudah melarang untuk istirahat seminggu lagi, namun semangat anak kecil yang membara tak bisa Aomine rendam.

Ia juga senang kalau Kagami tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan teman. Sepertinya hidup memang sudah direncanakan dari awal. Skenario Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu.

Aomine menginjak rem di depan gerbang rumah mewah. Anak kecil bersurai kuning terang didampingi wanita yang sudah masuk lansia tetapi masih terlihat sangat gagah. Iya, Ryouta sekarang diurus oleh kakek dan neneknya dari keluarga ibu.

Pintu didorong, Aomine turun, membungkuk sopan pada nenek di depan. "Ryouta, maaf. Kami kesiangan," tuturnya, ia membuka pintu belakang dan mempersilahkan Ryouta naik.

"Hati-hati, sayang," pesan sang nenek melambaikan tangan kepada cucunya.

"Pasti," balas Aomine, ia meyakinkan nenek supaya tidak perlu khawatir karena Ryouta bersamanya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Di dalam mobil, Kagami yang duduk di depan berbalik ke belakang melihat anak yang akan menjadi temannya. Kagami tidak boleh berpikiran buruk lagi tentang dia. Aomine sudah pasti miliknya.

Bukankah, ia malah lebih untung. Memiliki tuan yang memberi segalanya termasuk kasih sayang dan teman. Ini belum tentu ada jika, ia masih berluntang-lantung di tempat kumuh penuh sampah.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja, Ryouta?" tanya Kagami dengan senyum paling tulus.

"Aku bai-baik saja, Kagamicchi," jawabnya, membalas senyuman. "Nanti akan kutunjukkan berbagai macam hal di sekolah."

"Serius?"

Ryouta mengangguk semangat. Dan lebih mendekatkan diri pada Kagami untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang lain. Aomine yang melihat dan mendengarnya tidak perlu khawatir sebab mereka akan menjadi teman baik.

Aomine membelok ke kanan di pertigaan, melaju lumayan kencang mengejar waktu. Ketika tiba, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah ditarik setengahnya oleh _security_. Ryouta pun Kagami cepat bergegas. Mereka turun dari mobil sampai tidak sempat berpamitan dengan sang pengemudi.

"HATI-HATI KALIAN. NANTI KUJEMPUT!" Aomine berteriak lantang. Melihat mereka berdua masuk gerbang diikuti peringatan dari petugas. Kagami berbalik melambaikan tangan, ia membalas.

"Apa kita sudah terlambat?" tanya Kagami pada Ryouta yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Tidak tahu, biasanya guru masuk tepat waktu."

"Jangan berlari. Kakimu kan masih belum sembuh," Kagami menolak saat Ryouta menarik untuk berlari.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Kagamicchi. Hari pertama sekolah tidak boleh telat- _ssu_."

Kagami tidak membantah. Ia mulai berlari ditarik oleh Ryouta. Ada anak-anak lain yang senasib dengan mereka. Berlarian di lorong bersama-sama.

Di depan pintu berplang 3-2, Ryouta memberi isyarat supaya tidak berlari lagi. "Nah, kelas kita di sini."

Kagami memperhatikan sekeliling dan ikut masuk saat pintu dibuka. Semua pasang mata melihat mereka penuh tanya. Insiden pembunuhan keluarga Ryouta sudah menyebar dan masuk berita di mana-mana jadi, tidak heran saat teman-teman yang mengetahui menatapnya tidak biasa. Belumlagi mereka kedapatan penghuni kelas baru.

Ryouta menuju dua kursi paling belakang yang tersisa. Ia baru melepaskan tangan Kagami saat tiba di kursi tersebut. "Kita duduk di sini, Kagamicchi," katanya.

Kagami mengangguk kalem. Ia belum terbiasa dengan suasana yang dipenuhi oleh anak seusianya. Apalagi anak yang duduk paling depan, yang menurutnya aneh sedang datang mendekat.

"Ryouta, kau sudah sembuh. Kau terkena tembak di kaki dan masuk rumah sakit."

Ryouta menyengir, "Aku sudah sembuh, Akashicchi."

Dia Akashi Seijuurou, anak paling pintar dan cerdas melebihi anak usia Sembilan tahun pada umumnya. Sudah lihat kan, bagaimana dia berbicara. Dan di kelas ini belum tentu semua tahu kalau Ryouta terkena tembak. Anak kecil tidak suka menonton berita termasuk dirinya.

Kagami menyerngit tajam saat Akashi mengalih tatap padanya. Bukan karena ia takut, tetapi ia penasaran, "Kenapa matamu bisa berbeda warna sebelah?" tanyanya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Karena aku dua orang."

"Dua orang?" Kagami tak paham maksudnya, sungguh. Ia baru kali ini menemui ada orang yang matanya berbeda.

Ia sangat membenci dunia tetapi juga menyukainya. Di satu sisi, apa yang dihadapi kadang tak adil. Namun, di sisi lain begitu banyak yang mengejutkan. Begitu banyak orang aneh.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa guru yang baru masuk ruangan. "Akashi, duduk di tempatmu, sayang. Sepertinya kalian kedatangn teman baru, coba maju dan perkenalkan diri."

Ryouta menepuk punggung Kagami sebelum kepala merah darah itu maju ke depan. Ia berdiri tegap dan begitu percaya diri. "Namaku Kagami Taiga. Senang bertemu kalian."

Tepukan tangan meriuh.

"Kagami, asalmu dari mana? Coba sebutkan supaya teman-teman yang lain tahu."

"A-aku dari tempat kumuh tak jauh dari sini," jelas Kagami jujur.

Semua menertawai hingga ia bingung bagian mana yang lucu.

"Ah, bisa saja bercandanya. Kau masih kecil, lho," kata guru yang ikut tertawa ringan. "Tolong sampaikan salam ibu pada polisi yang mengantarkanmu waktu lalu, ya," bisik-bisik.

Kagami mengangguk sekaligus heran, lalu ia kembali duduk. Ryouta menyemangati tak gentar. Si rambut pirang itu mengatakan, teman biasanya memang suka menertawakan. Kagami paham.

…

 **.**

Aomine menguap lelah di meja kerja. Ia berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara menanggkap Hanamiya Makoto. Bukan Cuma untuk memenuhi janji pada Ryouta, tetapi juga akan mempengaruhi reputasinya.

Kalau dalam waktu dekat tidak bisa membawa Hanamiya ke jeruji sel, sudah pasti orang lain dan masyarakat akan memandanginya kepala polisi bagian kriminal yang tidak becus. Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil.

Pintu terjeblak, tiga insan masuk. Aomine mendongak, "Sakurai mana pesananku."

Lelaki lucu bersurai coklat mendekat membawakan tiga kaleng kopi dingin. "Ini Aomine- _san_ ," katanya. "Karena kau terlihat sangat lelah jadi kubelikan tiga."

"Hah, kauingin membuatku hipertensi, ya!" Aomine geram, memandang tajam mahluk yang sedang berdiri kaku di depan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. M-maksudnya, bukan begitu."

Aomine merampas satu kaleng, "Ambilah itu, kalian juga ingin ngopi, kan?"

Wakamatsu melesat maju, "Serius. Aku ambil yang ini," katanya girang. Dia melempar satu kaleng pada rekannya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine- _san_ ," Sakurai membungkuk.

"Aku tidak dibagi?" tanya Satsuki memajukan bibir, merasa dirinya tidak dianggap.

"Satsuki- _san_ , jangan minum kopi. Nanti tidak cantik lagi," nasehat Wakamatsu yang penuh akan serat dan makna tersembunyi.

Aomine mendengus, "Benar-benar, apa yang dikatakannya."

"Apa? Padahal hari ini aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari atasan, Aomine- _san_. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat mendengar kau tidak ikut apel pagi."

Wakamatsu dan Sakurai pun penasaran, kenapa komandannya tidak mengikuti apel seperti biasa.

"Oke-oke, nanti kutraktir makan malam."

Satsuki berteriak gembira. Kemudian cekatan membawa berkas berisi laporan tentang persembunyian Hanamiya Makoto.

Alis Aomine hampir menyatu ketika ia membacanya. "Sialan, bagaimana dia bisa selalu jalan-jalan. Jadi si kunyuk itu sekarang ada di Hokkaido!"

Satsuki mengangguk, "Kemungkinan besar dia ada di sana selama tiga hari termasuk hari ini, dan saat urusannya beres dia akan terbang keluar negeri. Lalu…."

Seksama mendengarkan penjelasan detail dari Satsuki. Aomine bangga padanya, ia tidak salah memilih sekretaris yang begitu tuntas dalam segala pelaporan. Kepintaran, kerja keras, dan banyaknya pengalamana, serta koneksi yang apik, menjadikan figur berambut _baby pink_ tersebut semakin cantik.

Jikalau Aomine menyukai perempuan, sudah pasti ia akan memilih Satsuki, namun, pesona anak lelaki lebih tepatnya yang bagai Kagami tidak bisa ditolak. Nah, sepertinya ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Bagaimana, Aomine- _san_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan," tanya Sakurai.

"Tentu saja kita akan menangkapnya."

"Artinya, kita akan pergi ke Hokkaido," Wakamatsu menimpali.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu. Untuk memastikan tidak kehilangan jejak seperti yang kemarin, kita akan persiapkan sedini mungkin. Jadi, hari ini juga kita akan pergi ke sana."

Semua mengangguk.

"Dan untuk jaga-jaga, sepertinya kita harus bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Hokkaido," ia beralih pandang pada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan, "Satsuki, tolong hubungi mereka."

"Laksanakan."

Aomine memijat pangkal hidung. "Kalian persiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan, dan informasikan kepada rekan yang lain," menilik jam. "Aku pergi ke luar sebentar, jam empat kita kumpul di aula utama untuk intruksi selanjutnya."

"SIAP!" Sakurai pun Wakamatsu memberi hormat sampai komandannya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aomine bergegas cepat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Sudah hampir tepat pukul dua siang. Pasti Kagami dan Ryouta sedang menunggu.

Ini adalah keputusan Akhir dengan cara meninggalkan Kagami beberapa hari. Iya, dirinya tidak mungkin membawa Kagami dalam tugas apalagi, nanti pasti suasananya membahayakan. Lagipula, dia harus tetap sekolah, karena sudah ada Ryouta, kekhawatiran Aomine sedikit berkurang.

Bukan khawatir apa-apa, ia hanya takut Kagami kabur. Kagami akan meninggalkannya. Aomine sudah memutuskan akan terus hidup bersama anak tersebut. Sebagai pasangan. Tidak majikan dan pekerjanya.

Mempertahankan reputasi demi Kagami, demi gaji. Dengan gaji, ia bisa menjamin kehidupan Kagami. Apa pun yang diinginkan mahluk berklereng crimson, Aomine harap bisa memenuhi.

Ckittt. Kemudi terhenti. Aomine turun, mendapati Ryouta dan Kagami sedang duduk sembari bercanda di halte depan sekolah.

"Hei, anak-anak," sapanya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Aomine menyengir lebar.

"Aomine!" Kagami sontak memeluk siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Merasakan elusan hangat di rambut.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu," juga mengelus surai Ryouta. "Kalian lapar?"

"Iya!" jawab mereka kompak.

Ryouta menarik tangan Aomine dari kepala, ia memegangi erat, "Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Aominecchi, saja?"

Aomine tertawa geli, "Tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu," ucapnya, tetiba bocah kuning merangkul. Ia mendapat dua pelukan dari bocah-bocah yang disayanginya.

"Dulu pertama kali aku memanggilmu 'Aomine' kau marah," seru Kagami, cemburu akan perlakuan yang berbeda antara dirinya dan Ryouta.

Aomine menyentil dahi Kagami yang mengkerut, "Waktu itu kau tidak izin dulu seperti Ryouta, kau ingat?"

Kagami mengusap dahinya dan memajukan bibir, merajuk. Ryouta tertawa gemas, sebab menurutnya wajah Kagami sangat lucu. Tetapi, ia ikut mengusap dahi Kagami yang terkena sentil. "Aominecchi, tidak boleh jahat dengannya," membela.

"Iya, maaf," Aomine menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kalian mau makan apa?"

Kagami mendekati Ryouta dan membisikan sesuatu yang akhirnya mendapati anggukan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Memang harus bisik-bisik begitu," Aomine merasa terhianati.

"Kita ingin makan _cheeseburger_ dan kentang goreng," Ryouta berkata lantang.

Aomine menyerngit, "Apa Kagami yang menyuruhnya, Ryouta."

Ryouta mengangguk polos. Kagami menyeringai.

"Tidak. Kita makan yang lain saja."

"Kenapa. Aku suka itu, Aomine!"

"Tidak, Kagami."

Kagami merengut, dan lagi-lagi Ryouta menghiburnya dan memarahi Aomine. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Aomine akan meminta maaf dan suasana ceria kembali, mereka bercanda dan mengobrol.

Tidak lama Aomine menghentikan mobil disebuah rumah makan yang ramai akan pengunjung. Rumah makan favoritenya, karena beberapa minggu begitu sibuk, Aomine sampai tidak sempat mampir. Dan kali ini, ia membawa tuyul-tuyul kecil yang akan menghabiskan banyak uang.

…

 **.**

Aomine membuka pintu dan menggandeng Kagami masuk, mereka sudah kembali ke apartement. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Kagami ikut terduduk di samping.

Si navy menghadap bocahnya yang berkulit madu. Ia menggerakkan tangan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dikenakan Kagami, dan tentu Kagami tidak melawan karena pikirnya ia sedang bekerja sekarang.

Setelah semua kancing lolos. Mengekpose tubuh mungil Kagami, ia mencondongkan diri dan menjilat pusar. Mendorong Kagami hingga tertidur. Naik ke leher mengigit-gigiti kecil. Kagami menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Aomine tidak peduli. Dengan matanya yang terpejam ia terus menyusuri inchi per inchi kulit Kagami, mengelilingi wajah sampai pelabuhan terakhir di bibir. Ia meraup ganas, memasukkan kedua bibir Kagami ke dalam mulut. Ingin memakannya.

Kagami menggerang, perlu bernapas. Tangan tidak dibiarkan diam, menggerayang seperti nafsu yang memenuhi ubun.

Sampai tigapuluh menit, Aomine menarik diri. bukan berarti ia sudah puas, tetapi waktunya tidak banyak. Ia harus kembali ke kantor dan ikut menyiapkan sesuatu yang perlu dibawa, seperti: senjata api, bahan peledak, seragam anti peluru dan lainnya.

Aomine melihat Kagami masih terengap. Entah mengapa ia tidak sadar diri jika, Kagami masih kecil untuk memuaskan birahi.

"Kagami sayang," kata Aomine, ia membawa mahluk lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak akan kabur, kalau aku pergi sebentar."

Kagami mendorong Aomine, "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Aomine menantap Kagami serius. "Aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido hari ini."

"Berapa lama, apa tempatnya jauh?"

"Sangat jauh. Tidak tahu, pastinya sampai beberapa hari," ia menyibak poni Kagami yang menutupi mata, lalu tertawa, "Nanti kalau aku pulang. Ayo, potong rambut."

Kagami mengangguk. Raut kecewa jelas terpampang di wajah, ia takut Aomine tidak akan kembali. "Kau janji tidak akan lama," katanya. "Memang aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Tidak boleh, mengerikan," jelas Aomine santai, menenangkan Kagami yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Ini telpon rumah," menunjuk benda yang ada di meja kecil samping sofa, "Aku akan menghubungimu setiap saat, jadi kalau berdering cepat angkat, ya. Makanan di kulkas sudah lengkap, cukup untuk beberapa hari, makan yang banyak."

Kagami mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar. Ia melihat Aomine mengeluarkan kartu-kartu dari dompet.

"Kagami, yang merah kartu belanja," menunjukkan salah satu dari dua kartu. "Di samping apartemen ada super market. Gunakan kartu ini ketika kau ingin membeli Sesuatu. Berikan saja pada petugasnya, mengerti?"

"Iya."

"Yang warna biru," Aomine mangangkat tangan yang memegang kartu tersebut. "Kartu untuk membuka pintu, oke."

"Oke."

"Aku nanti akan menitipkanmu pada _security_ di sini, namanya Miyagi. Dia yang akan mengantar dan menjemput sekolahmu juga Ryouta menggunakan mobilku."

"Bagaimana kau pergi?"

"Aku naik mobil yang disiapkan kantor. Oh ya, setiap kauakan berangkat sekolah, Miyagi akan memberimu uang jajan. Dan berteman baiklah dengan Ryouta. Rajinlah disekolah."

"Ya, aku akan melakukan semua yang kaukatakan," jawab Kagami, ia merangkul Aomine tak rela ditinggal pergi.

Beeeeppp …. Beeepppp….

" _ **Halo, Aomine-san, aku sudah di depan apartemenmu."**_

Aomine mengantongi ponselnya. Melepas pelukan Kagami dari tubuh. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di pundak sang bocah. "Ingat, ada lensa untuk mengitip di pintu. Kalau orang yang datang mencurigakan jangan dibuka. Dan jangan ke mana-mana setelah pulang sekolah, nonton tivi saja atau mainkan PS."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Aku percaya padamu. Kuharap kau tidak akan kabur."

"Hum. Aomine, kau hati-hati, ya. Aku menunggu."

Aomine tersenyum lebar nan hangat. Mendekap Kagami erat, menciuminya, dan terakhir mengecup di ubun dalam. Melangkah paksa setelah dilepaskan oleh tatapan kelereng sewarna batu merah rubellite.

…

 **.**

…

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Juga terima kasih untuk review, foll, and fav chap sebelumnya. Chapter berikutnya kemungkinan ending. Kalau rate naik jadi M, setujukah?**

 **Salam AOKAGA**

 **Zoka**


End file.
